visions of love
by hush99
Summary: Bella can see the future but what happens when a new family moves to town and she has a vision of them ? who are they ? what are they ? usual pairings first fan fic so plz review ;-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I looked out of the cruiser window as we drove into the small town of forks. I had just gotten of a flight from phoenix where I left my mom behind with her new husband while I came to stay with my dad. I thought it would be best to give my mum some quality time alone with Phil and it gave me a chance to spend some time with my dad Charlie although I wasn't too thrilled about spending a long period of time out in nowhere, forks. I tried to see the up side but I found it hard to fit in after 10 years in phoenix how would I fit in here ?.

we pulled up to the house and I got out and looked up at the window where my bedroom was,

"welcome home bell's" my dad said while pulling my things out of the trunk. I looked over to my dad and didn't have the heart to say what I was really thinking, that this wasn't my home and it never would be so I just smiled and walked up to the house resigned to my future.

The next morning was my first day at forks high school, something I was not looking forward too. I find it hard to talk to people my own age, I have no idea why its what my mother likes to call one of my 'quirks' while I just know that I'm a freak who dosent fit in anywhere.

Charlie has already left for work, he is the chief of police although in this town its hard to imagine lots of crime. I grab my bag and walk to the front door Charlie told me he had a surprise for me after school, I hoped it was a car because after seeing the wet sidewalks outside I didn't much want to walk to school in the rain everyday.

The walk to school is surprisingly fast it just takes awhile to get used to less pavement and more trees and green stuff.

When I arrive at school I go to the building marked office and go inside. I speak to the receptionist who gives me my schedule and a slip of paper that I have to get every teacher to sign after every class. As I look at my timetable I see I have math first period, which is my least favourite subject I groan silently and walk towards my first class that probably will be the start of a very slow day.

As the bell rings for lunch I am relieved and gather my things. i try to rush as I can feel nearly everybody looking at me but my clumsiness slows me down and I have to pick some books up from the floor which I have drooped. I heard somebody giggle quietly at this but just ignore it and walk out of the room with my head down and eyes on the floor.

As I am walking down the hall to the cafeteria my eye's start to water and my vision goes a little blurry, my first thought is panic, not here I cant do this here but I know there's no way I can stop it from happening I duck into a class room and drop into the first seat I stumble too and wait for the inevitable. Another one of my so called 'quirks' I have visions of the future and I was about to have one right now……..


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my first reviewer gnomegirl13

Hope you guys liked it this chapter is longer and hope you will r+r.

p.s I do not own twilight or any of its characters!!!!!!

**Chapter 2 **

(_italics= events taking place in Bella's vision . _**bold=Bella's thoughts**_)_

"_Aro we must strike now before they become stronger than they already are!"_

_Aro walked slowly to the other side of the room and studied the colourful tapestry on the wall. He stood in silent contemplation for 5 minutes while the other two men in the room stood by watching and waiting for his decision._

**I watched the vision play out in my mind the three men although they did not look related they did have strikingly similar features, they were all extremely pale looking and all had skin which looked as thin as paper. They also all wore robes which were deep red in colour and had an emblem that looked like a serpent coiling around an apple. I tried to focus more on this but was pulled back to the conversation when the man named Aro spoke.**

"_I understand that you feel the need to get rid of this so called threat Marcus but Carlisle is one of my oldest friends and it would be unfortunate to get rid of one who could be so useful to us"_

**what does he mean get rid of them?**

_Marcus walked up to Aro who was still stood by the wall and looked him in the eye's._

"_your judgement is affected by your friendship with him and it is not wholly your decision to make ! Cauis agrees with me this is what must be done."_

_Marcus gestured towards the white haired man sat on a throne in the centre of the room who was slowly nodding his head. Aro looked at Marcus then to Caius and a look like resignation passed over his face before it smoothed into a blank mask._

"_So be it, send our best team, make it known that non should live all of the Cullen's must die."_

The room slowly came back into focus as I sat in the empty classroom I tried to digest and understand the things that I had just seen. My visions were usually unimportant but somehow related to me or somebody I knew, what I didn't understand was how this vision related to me? .

Questions seemed to float around in my brain which I just couldn't figure answers for, who were these men? , why did they look so strange?, and most importantly who were the Cullen's and what had they done to deserve this ?.

As I was pondering these things I heard people outside going towards the cafeteria, it hadn't been more than 10 minutes since my vision had started. I got up slowly just as my stomach growled, I sighed as I realised I would have to get some food and most likely endure a lot more stares from my new classmates.

I got to the cafeteria with no more incidents and pushed the door to enter, I saw some students who just stared at me, I blushed and looked down at the floor. I went to the counter and grabbed a sandwich and a drink I looked up to see if there was an empty seat. Angela, a nice girl from one of my classes earlier in the morning waved me over to her table where she sat with a couple of other girls. I sat down and was introduced to the other but forgot their names as they all started talking about other things.

I was looking down at the table when a gust of wind blew across the table I looked up in reflex to see who had walked through the door. I tried not to stare but it was hard. There were four of them. A tiny girl with soot black hair walked in front she had a serene expression on her face and walked gracefully, almost like a ballerina. She was holding the hand of a boy with blond hair who seemed to tower over her, he was muscled and looked a little uncomfortable as if something was troubling him or he was concentrating really hard. Next was the first girls opposite she was tall, shaped like a model and had blonde hair that fell in waves to her waist, she looked like she should be in vogue not Forks high school. She was followed by a large boy/man behind her. He was big and looked like he was a bodybuilder. He had short brown curly hair and had a smile on his face like he thought something was funny.

I finally dragged my eyes away because I was afraid I was going to be caught staring. I looked down at the table but my mind was going over the four people who had just walked past us. They were all obviously couples but they looked strangely alike, they all looked pale and had bruise like shadows under their eyes. I wondered if they were sick or weather they always looked like that.

I turned to Angela who was sitting beside me "who are the four people who just came in?" I asked in a quiet voice not wanting to get anybody else's attention.

Angela looked up and seemed to know who I was talking about immediately "that's Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett, they moved her about two years ago with their foster parents, they have another foster brother called Edward" she looked up towards the door "there he is now the one with bronze hair."

I looked up but did not hear anything else she said. The boy walking through the door was tall with a little muscle. He had bronze hair that looked like he had just dragged his fingers though it. His face, like the others was pale and had the faint bruises under his eyes but this seemed to make him look more handsome I thought he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and it took me a minute to realise I hadn't taken a breathe since looking at him. I dragged in a lungful of air as I was doing this he looked towards me and our eyes met. His were the most brilliant coloured butterscotch but that is all I saw before I let my gaze fall in embarrassment at being caught staring.

"…..since DR and Mrs Cullen moved to town" Angela was telling someone else at the table.

My head snapped up at the name "D-did you just say Cullen?" I asked stammering as I asked the question, I hoped I had misheard.

"Yes that's the surname of the kids you just asked me about, Dr Carlisle Cullen and Mrs Cullen cant have kids I heard so that's why they fostered". Angela told me unaware that I had stopped listening.

I sat there frozen to my seat thinking again about my vision, I had not misheard the man had said Carlisle Cullen and I doubted I saw that vision for no reason. I looked up at the five of them sitting by the window as they talked amongst themselves. They had no idea who hunted them or what was about to happen. I always hated that I could see the future, thought it made me a freak but I was starting to realise maybe it happened for a reason what if there was a way to help these people? I had to try now I just had to figure out a way to tell them that somebody wanted them dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all who have read the first two chapters please make sure you review after as I love to hear what people have got to say!! ;-)

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and stared at my bedroom ceiling. I was so confused!. I had to somehow warn the Cullen's but couldn't seem to think of a way to do it without exposing myself. The last thing I wanted was for people to actually know I am a freak rather than suspect it.

I sighed and decided I had best get up if I wanted to get to school on time. Ideas kept coming to me as I headed for the shower but non that could work. I imagined walking up to the Cullen's at lunch and just blurting out "Hey I'm Bella Swan, I just wanted to let you know I have visions and someone very bad is coming to kill you". I snorted to myself as I imagined what their faces would look like; also I would probably be sectioned or sent to the hospital because they think I'm crazy. No I had to think of something better.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed for school. I went downstairs and Charlie sat reading the paper as I got some breakfast.

"So Bell's," he said in that voice that warned me I was in for a lecture "heard there was a new family in town? Carl? Colin? Something with a C?" he asked.

"Yeah dad," I sighed and rolled my eyes behind his back "and it's Cullen. The kid's go to Fork's High"

"Cullen, that's it! There's 5 kids isn't there?", he looked at me and I just nodded in affirmative not knowing where he was going with this, "yeah, I heard down at the station that they were trouble makers and that's why they had to move here, I think it would be best if you stayed away from them".

I stood and narrowed my eyes at Charlie's back, "For one dad you don't know that for sure and you know you shouldn't listen to the old gossips in town and secondly if you had even seen them you would know how absurd a suggestion me and them being friends is". I answered in a cold tone which I hoped would put a stop to this topic. I already felt edgy after the vision and not coming up with a solution yet.

Charlie just looked at me saw that I would not speak any more about this and slowly stood up. "Well I'm going to go to work then. Have a good day at school Bell's and try not to fall!". He said with a smirk as he walked out of the door. I just glared at his retreating back, as if I had to be reminded how extremely uncoordinated I am.

Only when he left did I realise that I still had the little problem of warning the Cullen's to deal with. I was looking around the kitchen when a note on the fridge caught my eye. A note! I could just write a note and leave it for them to find. Now just what to write, I grabbed a pad and pen from a draw near the sink and sat at the table. I started off…

_Dear Cullen's_

No that wasn't right it sounded like I was writing an ordinary letter and this was anything but. I tried again on a new sheet.

_Carlisle,_

_I know you don't know me and I would like to remain anonymous but please keep reading. I need to warn you and your family are in danger. I know it sounds crazy and your probably wondering why you should trust a stranger but please believe me. It is somebody you already know Aro? All I know is that they are sending people to you and your family to kill you. I don't know why or when but I couldn't not warn you. I hope you take this seriously as I would hate anything bad to happen._

I read over what I had just written. I just hoped it would work and they wouldn't pass it off as just a prank.

I drove along the seldom used road that leads away from Forks. I knew where the Cullen's lived as Charlie had mentioned it the day before. I gripped the wheel tighter as I imagined all of the ways that this could go wrong. Would they ignore it? What if they thought it was a prank? What if I was caught?. Too late for what if's I thought as I saw the turn off for their house coming up fast.

I brought my truck to a stop at the side of the road and grabbed the letter I had written. I cautiously climbed out of the truck looking around in case anybody was around. Luckily their mailbox was at the end of the road and so I could just put it in there without anybody noticing. I quickly walked over and put the letter in the mailbox. As soon as I did it felt like a big weight was lifted from me and I felt as if everything would work out.

Just as I was turning around to walk back to my truck from behind me a hand came down on my shoulder.

a/n : please , please review it makes me so happy !!!!!! ;-)


End file.
